This relates generally to electronic devices which include integrated circuits, such as processors mounted on circuit boards.
A circuit board may include a number of integrated circuits coupled by traces. The circuit boards may include integrated circuits mounted on the board, for example, through sockets. The traces may be formed within the board or on the outside of the board.
A stripline is a circuit trace routed on an inside layer of a printed circuit board with two low voltage reference planes. The reference planes may be ground or a supply voltage. Basically, the stripline includes the conductor sandwiched by dielectric between a pair of ground planes. It may be formed by etching circuitry formed on the substrate that has a ground plane and then adding a metallic second substrate.
A microstrip is a circuit trace routed on an outside layer of a printed circuit board. A reference plane that is either ground or the supply voltage is adjacent to the trace.